nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Extinction Season Two
Extinction Season Two is the second expansion released for Call of Duty: Extinction developed by Nakamura Interactive and published by Morningwood Arts. Its contents included the three new Extinction Episodes, one new The Galazar Threat map, one new outfit for each member of Rose Squad as well as Universal outfits and skins, and two new Specialized Weapon Variants. It was given to Expansion Pass owners for free while those who did not own the Expansion Pass were able to purchase the expansion for $15.99. Content Episodes Included in this expansion are the three new Extinction Episodes 4, 5, and 6. Episodes Revenge of the Grimm and Grimm Colonies feature Rose Squad while Episode 6: Fall of the Intervention features the 241st Company. Episode 4: Revenge of the Grimm After the attack on Arkona, a Grimm Predecessor awakens and the Grimm become more aggressive to their Korman masters. With a Warrior bringing the remains of a Supreme Republic Admiral, the Predecessor learns of Earth and a certain place on the planet where an ancient species lay dormant. The Predecessor and the Korma Empire launch an assault on the Eclipse Home Fleet afterwards. Reaching the surface, the Grimm are ordered to attack an isolated island with people and turn it into a Grimm Colony to eventually spread across nearby territories, however Rose Squad is assigned to prevent this. Episode 5: Grimm Colonies With the Eclipse Home Fleet having been breached by an unknown enemy, Eclipse High Command questions the poor efforts of General Christina Foley who was trusted to contain the Korman forces and demands an explanation. After the session, Christina Foley is court-martialed from the Eclipse Military after endangering Earth and her people. High Command then assigns General Richard Lawson as the supervisor of Rose Squad. Hours later, aquatic Eclipse Navy warships pick up strange activity on Ball's Pyramid in Australian seas, and reports it. Rose Squad is sent to investigate and neutralize all Grimm, if found. Episode 6: Fall of the Intervention With the Intervention repaired and sent to the Eclipse Home Fleet, it comes under attack by the Grimm. Again. Captain Jaxon Bourden then orders the 241st Company to once again defend the ship as Korman warships attack the Home Fleet. The 241st Bravo Group takes charge to defending the Engine Room and Generator Room as they represented targets for the Grimm and Kormans. The Galazar Threat Season Two continues the story of the 180th Alpha Group as they continue to battle against the Galazar on Planet V. After containing the outbreak of Galazar experiments, Alpha Group must regroup with Bravo in order to survive their newfound enemies. *"Be Thou, My Bravo" - Repair the transport truck and regroup with the 180th Bravo Group. Modes Extinction Season Two also brings a new mode to the game titled Grimm Survival which is essentially Survival mode, but with Grimm. However, Nakamura Interactive have said they made additions to this mode. Outfits *Eclipse Navy Enlisted Coveralls Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Olive Tunic Service Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Green Dress Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Dark Gray Dress Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Gray-White Tunic Service Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Dark Gray Service Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Sergeant Ruby - Epic *Eclipse Navy Lieutenant Weiss - Epic *Eclipse Army Private First Class Blake - Epic *Eclipse Army Corporal Yang - Epic Skins *Captain Jaxon Bourden - Rare *Fleet Admiral James Johnson - Rare *Fleet Admiral Jesse Spade - Rare *Grand Admiral Yuzuru-Chan Otonashi - Epic *Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi - Legendary Specialized Weapon Variants *Queenbreaker - Epic *Kingmaker - Epic Trivia *The Eclipse Army and Eclipse Navy skins for Rose Squad depict their time as members of these service branches before their enrollment into the Titan-SS program. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Seasons